


awake

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Daisy wakes up in her boyfriend's apartment for the first time
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	awake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' Fluff Bingo 2020, square "waking up together"
> 
> I accidentally developed another big AU, so this will be connected to one of my Christmas fics this year, but the AU doesn't have a name yet, so I'll brainstorm that and add this to a series when it has a name

After spending the entire night settled on the couch watching youtube videos, Daisy expected to wake up with aches and pains from the stiff cushions and whatever odd position she'd drifted off in. Instead, her head was pillowed on an only somewhat familiar lap, with a blanket pulled up to her shoulders to keep her warm through the night. She was  _ comfortable,  _ and that was something she wasn't expecting.

She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes before adjusting the blanket to  _ stay _ warm in the cool apartment. The living room was familiar enough, one she'd been in a few times when she was visiting her boyfriend for a movie night or dinner or both, but she'd never fallen asleep there. She'd never fallen asleep in the apartment at all, even though she knew she was welcome to, and waking up there was only a little disorienting.

Daisy paused for a moment before glancing down at the jean covered lap she'd been resting in only minutes before, her gaze moving up until it rested on...  _ Lincoln.  _ Of all of the people who had come into her life over the years, she didn't think this superpowered medicine man would mean so much to her. But they'd met when she'd been the only one around to take one of her closest friends to the emergency room, and when Dr. Campbell was the one who made sure no bones were broken, it was intrigue at first sight.

And when he asked her to get coffee on his next day off, it kind of just spiraled from there, into the best relationship she'd ever been in.

He made a sleepy noise before moving, a frown pulling at his lips even when he blinked his eyes open to look over at her. If she was comfortable all night, curled up close to him and warm, then he  _ must _ have a few aches and pains from the position he was in. Leaning over, Daisy kissed his cheek with a soft, still somewhat groggy smile of her own. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey..." Lincoln blinked before letting his gaze focus on her, his frown melting away almost immediately when he registered what happened. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept pretty good." Daisy smiled that much wider and pressed her next kiss to his lips, quick and gentle and just enough for both of them to feel it before she mumbled. "But I think I woke up even better."


End file.
